kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eon
( ) |gender = Male |casts = Logan Lerman |motif = Grasshopper Skull Man Quantum |type = Anti-Hero/Hero (Current) Villain (Undercover Facade, former) |label = Kamen Rider Quantum |label2 = Kamen Rider Quantum |complex2 = }} Adam Winters is Kamen Rider Quantum, who is one of the supporting characters of the . Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through the worlds. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying on his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Adam's main personality flaw was his ego, with him always trying to take control of situations he found himself in and feeling it his place to punish those who committed horrific acts. Occasionally, he stated himself to be at a higher authority than he actually is and believed himself to often be the smartest being in the room. He would insist he is "always all right", even when all evidence pointed to the contrary. He has a habit of mildly mocking his friends, though generally in a more playful fashion. He often did math calculations in his head very quickly. This included making an estimate, waiting for those around him to respond, then giving a very exact answer. Family *Jack Winters - Father *Elizabeth Winters - Mother *Thomas Winters - Older Brother **George Winters - Nephew ***Liam Winters - Great Nephew *Sarah Winters - Sister-In-Law *Caroline Winters - Wife **Matthew Winters - Son Powers and Abilities *'Imagination:' Being one of the few adults possessing imagination, he can see the Ressha of the ToQgers. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Decade's accessories on his own. **'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. **'Genius Physicist:' Adam has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. **'Genius Engineer:' Adam has built the majority of Decade's accessories on his own. **'Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Expert Charisma:' Adam has shown a talent for taking command, earning people's trust despite initial animosity, even able to convince complete strangers to reveal secretive information. Even the most resistant of individuals would eventually submit to his way of thinking. Some would even actively come to his defense when others thought he was a threat or a nuisance to the public. However, when struggling to solve the issue at hand, people would dismiss his perceived authority as egotistical. Rather than following him, they would actively turn against him. Some would even resist when feeling his actions were irrational. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. **'Master Weaponry:' Adam is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Peak Human Physicality:' Adam has a very athletic physique, easily demonstrates acrobatics way above that of average human's, shown to be able to scale buildings and run from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a enemy in various types of terrains. He is also shown to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Game Proficiency:' Adam is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He possess the ability to withstand the temptation of free wishes that the Imagin offers and can expel them whenever he is in consciousness. He is also resisted to telepaths who can read and control his mind, as well as most methods of brainwashing. *'Stealth Expert:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Talented Musician:' Adam showed that he has a talent of playing many instruments, including a piano, a guitar, a flute, a trumpet and even a violin solo similar to those of and . *'Culinary Expertise:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor for an six years. *'Polygualism:' Adam can speak and understand many languages, including French and Japanese. *'Interdimensional Travel:' Adam can travel within worlds via . Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 15 tons *'Kicking Power:' 25 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 15.3 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 5 seconds This form is the default form of Kamen Rider Quantum. - Alternate= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm *'Rider Weight': 110 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2 tons *'Kicking Power': 6.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.3 seconds With the use of the Lost Driver '''and the '''Skull Memory, Adam transforms into Skull. Skull is unique in that besides wearing a white tethered scarf he also wears a white fedora. Skull's primary finisher is the long range shooting attack '|スカルパニッシャー|Sukaru Panisshā}}, the Maximum Drive ability of his Skull Magnum. Skull has a second Maximum Driver, known only as '|シルエットキック|Shiruetto Kikku}}, that involves releasing a giant energy skull from his chest, which stuns the opponent and knocks them back before rising into the air. Skull then puts the Skull Memory into the Maximum Drive Slot, jumps up, and does a roundhouse Rider Kick, which propels the energy skull toward the opponent, whom it bites down on. - Poseidon= Poseidon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 204 cm *'Rider Weight': 89 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.1 seconds Adam possessed three Core Medals to put on the OOO Driver and transform into Poseidon. The chest design have an inverse triangular position, which are arranged in the order of the Same on the right, Kujira on the left, and Ookamiuo below the Same and Kujira, unlike OOO's straight and diagonal arrangement. Poseidon is designed as the light blue Same Head, the dark blue Kujira Arms with a whale's head on right shoulder and whale's tail on the left shoulder, and the dark red Ookamiuo's legs. Poseidon uses the as weapon. - Black Fourze= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 95 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 6.3 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.2 seconds *'Rider Rocket Drill (Space) Kick': 15 tons is Black Fourze's black/default form, which can be accessed without any specific Astroswitch. By using the Rocket and Drill Modules, Fourze can perform the '|ライダーロケットドリルキック|Raidā Roketto Doriru Kikku}} Limit Break. A variation of this is the which is performed outside of Earth's atmosphere from transportation of the Massigler. When pushing the Enter Lever a second time while still under the power of the first Limit Break, Black Fourze can perform the Double Limit Break, where the auras around the Rocket and Drill Modules are enlarged and allowing Black Fourze to bore through things his initial Limit Break couldn't do before, but it depletes the Cosmic Energy inside the Switches and needs time to fully recharge. The third alternative Base States' Limit Break is the , where Black Fourze has push down the Enter Lever four times and allowing to pierce through any Zodiarts with maximum power. - Elek= Elek States Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 97 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2.1 tons *'Kicking Power': 6.3 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.8 seconds is Black Fourze's golden form accessed by the powers of the Elek Switch. In Elek States, Black Fourze is able to control electricity and use the . Elek States' offensive powers are exactly the same as Base States, but it has greater defense and its weight has been increased to 97 kg. If the Elek Switch is flipped off while in the Billy the Rod, it would cancel out the Elek States and turn Black Fourze back into his Base States. - Fire= Fire States Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 99 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2.8 tons *'Kicking Power': 7.0 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 17 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.5 seconds is Black Fourze's red form accessed by the powers of the Fire Switch. In Fire States, Black Fourze is able to use the , which can change into either Flame Mode to shoot fire or Fire Extinguisher Mode to shoot fire-dousing foam. Fire States shows an increase in punching and kicking power, but suffers a loss of jumping height and its running speed is slower. Like Elek States, care must be taken when the Fire Switch is inserted into the Hi-Hackgun, as switching off the Fire Switch while in the Fire Module will result in Black Fourze being reverted back into Base States. Also, similar to how the Alter Zodiarts' pyrokinesis was the dormant power of the Ara constellation's Cosmic Energy, the dormant power of the Fire Switch's Cosmic Energy is to absorb heat-based attacks and store the power into the Switch. }} - Dark Wizard= Dark Wizard Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198 cm *'Rider Weight': 90 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 4.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7.3 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5 seconds This is the only form of Dark Wizard, which is accessed through the Dark Wizard Ring. - Dark Gaim= '|ライドウェア|Raido Uēa}} is Dark Gaim's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Dark Gaim's transformation sequence before the attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Dark Gaim's Ride Wear is nearly identical to that of the original , except for his head crest being crimson-colored and the black mouthpiece as opposed to Gaim's silver one. While he lacks Gaim's , as he only possesses a single Lockseed, he is still equipped with a side weapon, which is also held on the left side of his with a . The Ride Wear that Dark Gaim's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. - Blood Orange= Blood Orange Arms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 203 cm *'Rider Weight': 105 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 13.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 18.9 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 22 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.3 seconds is Dark Gaim's default blood orange-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Blood Orange Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Blood Orange Arms, Bujin Gaim dons the and his Arms Weapon is the . Compared to Gaim, Dark Gaim has more power than any of Gaim's normal Lockseed forms, and is slightly weaker than Kachidoki Arms. As for his agility stats, he can jump as high as Gaim and is slightly faster than him. This Arms' finisher is the '|ナギナタ無双スライサー|Naginata Musō Suraisā}}: Dark Gaim locks the Blood Orange Lockseed into the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode and charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before he slashes the enemy with it. The Blood Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a straight slash version for a single enemy and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms blood orange slices on contact with the enemy. - Lime Energy= Lime Energy Arms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 208 cm *'Rider Weight': 111 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 15.1 tons *'Kicking Power': 18.3 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.9 seconds Lime Energy Arms is Dark Gaim's lime-based armored European Knight/Archer form, as well as his super (and/or final) form. Accessed through the Lime Energy Lockseed, this form bears the Limos Headpiece helmet with the visor. While assuming Lime Energy Arms, Dark Gaim dons the Lime Energy Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the . This form is a vast improvement for Dark Gaim, increasing his offensive power beyond what Baron in can offer, with his agility stats being a tad bit better than Baron in , jumping as high as Gaim in a , and running as fast as Gaim in , Ryugen in , Bravo, and Knuckle. This Arms has four finishing attacks. *Genesis Driver finisher: ** '|キャバリエンド|Kyabariendo}}: Dark Gaim activates the Sparking function on his Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Lime Energy Lockseed to its maximum potential before he jumps through a line of lime slices and hits the enemy with his kick. **Unnamed : Dark Gaim activates the Squash function on his Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Lime Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he slashes the enemy. This finisher has two variations; a 360 degree circle slash for multiple enemies and a straight slash for a single enemy. *Sonic Arrow finishers: ** '|ソニックボレー|Sonikku Borē}}: Dark Gaim locks the Lime Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and fires a powerful arrow shot that pierces through the target. **' ': Dark Gaim locks the Blood Orange Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and stabs the Sonic Arrow into the ground, which then shoots a holographic blood orange at the enemy that explodes. }} - Charge= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 96.6 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 9.7 tons *'Kicking Power': 16.7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 40.3 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 2.4 seconds Accessed through the Signal Charge Bike, Charge's default motorbike-based form bears the . Like Drive, Charge is able to create intense distortions through verbal command. Since Charge's helmet is based on a motorcycle helmet, the part of it can be raised up to reveal the , which lets out the pent up energy that Mach builds up during extended use, as well as being the manual off-switch to his Heavy Acceleration abilities. In this form, Charge has serious power, punching and kicking harder than Drive's Type Technic Braver and Gravity, as well as Type Wild (though not Types Wild Dump and Wild Wrecker), can jump higher than Drive, and is almost as fast as Type Speed when Drive goes at full speed. Charge also has the ability to hover in the air for a short period of time by jettisoning power through well-hidden vents along his thighs. By hitting the Boost Igniter four times, Charge is able to summon his . If he does so while already having the Blade Gunner on hand, he instead gains the ability to accelerate at an incredible running speed. It is also proven that he can use this ability without summoning the Blade Gunner first. Charge's Full Throttle finisher is the '|キックマッハー|Kikku Mahhā}}, where he gathers energy into his feet, then runs forward and jumps up, before Charge extends a foot out to strike the enemy. - Moerl= Charge Moerl Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205.6 cm *'Rider Weight': 96.6 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 9.7 tons *'Kicking Power': 16.7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 40.3 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 2.4 seconds The flaming hotrod-based Shift Max Flare Car allows Charge to upgrade himself into Charge Moerl, which bears the fire-marked . In this mode, Charge gains the ability to shoot fireballs. If the Boost Igniter is hit four times, Charge can launch a fireball whose flames can stick like napalm onto the target. - Vegas= Charge Vegas Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205.6 cm *'Rider Weight': 96.8 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 10.2 tons *'Kicking Power': 18.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 42.5 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 2.8 seconds The limousine-based Shift Dream Vegas Car allows Charge to upgrade himself into Charge Vegas, which bears the slot machine wheel-themed Kourin Singel Dream Vegas. In this mode, Charge gains the ability to spin the main wheel around like a slot machine. Whatever the icon land on determines the action. *'Tire:' Charge shoots one gold coin pathetically at the enemy, which doesn't even reach it. *'Seven:' Charge shoots a barrage of gold coins at the enemy. They can also explode for a smokescreen effect. - Deadheat Charge= Deadheat Charge Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 107.1 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 15.3 tons *'Kicking Power': 23.7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 36.5 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 3.2 seconds Deadheat Charge is Charge's motorcycle and sidecar-based form, which has the physical characteristics of both his and Drive's Rider Systems. Accessed through the Shift Dead Heat Car, this form bears the , as well as the across Charge's torso. In this form, Charge has greatly increased punching and kicking power, though he loses a bit of his maximum jumping height and running speed as a result. It also allows him to function in a Super Heavy Acceleration field, but with the drawback of his Ability Perimeters being significantly reduced. Charge's special ability in this form is being able to emulate 's '|デッドゾーン|Deddo Zōn}} state by hitting the Boost Igniter four times, which raises his combat capabilities to an incredible degree while western acoustic guitar music plays as accompaniment. Compared to Heart, Deadheat Charge's Dead Zone ability is superior. However, using this ability can overload Charge's Rider System if the DH Kourin's meter redlines. Once the system maxes out and the Type Dead Heat Tire's treads burst, the operator will lose control over their actions. He is able to control this form's Berserk Mode by repeatedly hitting the Boost Igniter until the reading on his DH Kourin maxes out, which significantly boosts his stats, making him just as powerful as Drive's Type Formula. He also gained enough power to expel poison from the 's enhanced attacks. Alternately, he can access the Berserk Mode without repeatedly hitting the Boost Igniter. Deadheat Charge's Full Throttle finisher is the '|ヒートキックマッハー|Hīto Kikku Mahhā}}, which resembles his original Kick Charger, but with a lot of red and blue energy. The finisher becomes more enhanced when Deadheat Charge is in Berserk Mode. }} - Zero Ghost= '|トランジェント|Toranjento}} is the default pre-form armor of Zero Ghost. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Zero= Zero Damashii Rider Statistics *'Height': 204 cm *'Weight': 96 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 10 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 42 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.8 seconds is the default form of Zero Ghost. Accessed through the use of the Zero Ghost Eyecon. This forms finisher is the (Zero Ghost): A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Zero Ghost's form glow and envelops him in a dark purple flame. - Toucon Boost= Toucon Boost Damashii Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 204.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 111.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 8.8 tons *'Kicking Power': 13 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 43 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.4 seconds is Zero Ghost's red evolved form of Zero Damashii with fire-like details on the suit. Accessed through the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the . While assuming Toucon Boost Damashii, Zero Ghost dons the where he is armed with the . - Kamehameha= Kamehameha Damashii '|カメハメハ魂|Kamehameha Damashī|lit. "Kamehameha Soul"}} is Zero Ghost's red and gold monarch-based form themed after , the late 18th century ruler of Hawaii who was responsible for its unification and keeping foreign influence from removing the island's sovereignty and culture while managing trade and commerce with the outside world to bring the island's economy into a new age of prosperity. Accessed through the Kamehameha Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. Kamehameha Damashii's powers might be a Hawaiian-themed. - Galileo= Galileo Damashii '|ガリレオ魂|Garireo Damashī|lit. "Galileo Soul"}} is Zero Ghost's maroon and gold astronomer-based form themed after , the 16th century Italian astronomer and physicist. Accessed through the Galileo Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. - Shakespeare= Shakespeare Damashii '|シェイクスピアゴ魂|Sheikusupia Damashī|lit. "Shakespeare Soul"}} is Zero Ghost's yellow writer-based form themed after , the 16th-century English writer, dramatists and playwrights who has notable famous drama works such as . Accessed through the Shakespeare Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. - Columbus= Columbus Damashii '|コロンブス魂|Koronbusu Damashī|lit. "Columbus Soul"}} is Zero Ghost's torquise sailor-based form themed after , the 14th-century Italian sailor and navigator who has journeyed to the . Accessed through the Columbus Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. - Nightingale= Nightingale Damashii '|ナイチンゲール魂|Naichingēru Damashī|lit. "Nightingale Soul"}} is Zero Ghost's white nurse-based form themed after , a British Nurse from 19th century. She also considered as reformer, statistician, and the founder of modern nursing. Accessed through the Nightingale Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. - Napoleon= Napoleon Damashii '|ナポレオン魂|Naporeon Damashī|lit. "Napoleon Soul"}} Accessed through the Napoleon Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. }} - Genesis= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 178.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 138.5 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 7.7 tons *'Kicking Power': 11.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30.5 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 7.6 seconds Combat Gamer is Genesis' default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a -infected and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. This form's finisher is the : Genesis covers his right foot in silver energy before leaping into the air and delivering a kick to the enemy. - Level 2= Combat Gamer Level 2 Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 98.5 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 6.6 tons *'Kicking Power': 11.9 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 37.9 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 3.7 seconds Combat Gamer is Genesis' primary form, activated by inserting the Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form's finisher is : Genesis performs a series of kicks at the enemy. - Level 3= Robot Combat Gamer Level 3 Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm *'Rider Weight': 118.2 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 57 tons (when using the Gekitotsu Smasher). *'Kicking Power': 14.3 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 39.3 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 4.0 seconds Robot Combat Gamer is Genesis' upgraded primary form, accessed by inserting the Gashat along with the Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the fuses with Genesis, becoming part of his armor. Genesis' main weapon in this form is the '|ゲキトツスマッシャー|Gekitotsu Sumasshā}}, equipped on his left arm, which colossally increases his punching power. It can also be launched with rocket propulsion as a ranged attack. This form suffers loss of agility, countering its fearsome strength. In this form, Genesis' chest is covered with the and , which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by a pair of having built-in power assist devices to enhance his combat ability. This form's finisher is the '|ゲキトツクリティカルストライク|Gekitotsu Kuritikaru Sutoraiku|Clash Critical Strike}}: Genesis fires the Gekitotsu Smasher at the enemy, pinning them down, before punching his arm back into the Gekitotsu Smasher, further crushing the enemy. }} - Scorpion= Scorpion Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 102 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 19.2 tons *'Kicking Power': 22.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 49.0 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 4.1 seconds Scorpion is the default form, accessed with the , and the Rider and Scorpion . With the Steam Blade or the Steam Rifle, he can use the following attacks: * '|エレキスチーム|Ereki Suchīmu}}: Scorpion shoots electricity at the enemy. * '|アイススチーム|Aisu Suchīmu}}: Scorpion performs a series of icy slashes at the enemy causing them to freeze. * '|デビルスチーム|Debiru Suchīmu}}: Scorpion fires a "steam" bullet which will home in on the enemy and inject them with an unknown compound when it hits them. Scorpion has four finishers: *Transtream Gun finishers: ** '|スチームブレイク|Suchīmu Bureiku}}: Scorpion channels the powers of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ** '|スチームアタック|Suchīmu Atakku}}: Scorpion channels the powers of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *Steam Rifle finishers: ** '|スチームショット|Suchīmu Shotto}}: Scorpion channels the powers of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ** '|スチームアタック|Suchīmu Atakku}}: Scorpion channels the powers of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. }} - Warrior= Warrior Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 100 tons *'Kicking Power:' 100 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 100 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 0.0058 seconds Warrior Form is the final form of Kamen Rider Quantum. While this form appears similar to Quantum's normal form, it is drastically stronger, durable and faster, possessing greater combat capability. This form's finisher is the . }} - Data= Despite being regressed to an AI, Adam is capable of performing numerous abilities, which are: Powers and Abilities *'Telekinesis:' Adam has the ability to levitate, move, immobilize and manipulate objects with his mind. *'Mind Reading:' Adam can read the thoughts and memories of others. *'Telepathic Communication:' Adam can remotely communicate with others. *'Memory Manipulation:' Adam has the ability to erase the memories of others with nothing more than a touch of his hand. *'Dream Walking:' Adam can enter anyone's dreams to communicate with them. *'Mediumship:' Adam can see and communicate with souls. *'Enhanced Strength:' Adam has shown immense strength, enabling him to lift into the air a full-grown man with a single hand. *'Invisibility:' Adam has the ability to turn invisible. *'Digital Shield:' Adam can project a digital barrier to protect himself and/or others. *'Technology Manipulation:' Adam is capable of manipulating surrounding technology. *'Electrokinesis:' Adam can generate and shoot electricity from his hands. *'Energy Blast:' Adam can unleash a powerful energy ball from his hands. *'Networking:' Adam is capable of performing calculations and data searching in the network. *'Regeneration:' Adam can revive and manifest himself in a physical form. *'Data Mimicry:' Adam can travel through the cyberspace by transforming into computer data. *'Teleportation:' Adam is shown with the ability to teleport himself and/or others to different locations. *' Interpretation:' Adam can speak and understand the Gurongi Language. *' Vision:' Adam can see any when they are in Clock Up, which is supposedly impossible to be sighted by normal humans due to them moving at the near . *' Travel:' Adam can enter and survive within the Mirror World without the need of an . Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. *' Travel:' Adam can also enter the Underworld without the need of an Engage Wizard Ring. *' Interpretation:' Adam can speak and understand the Femushinmu Language. *' Immunity:' Adam has the ability to be somehow unaffected by slowdown, even super slowdown. *'Pause Immunity:' Adam is immune to the pause ability used by Cronus, similar to Hyper Muteki. Arsenal *'Momotarosword:' A sword that is used by in his Imagin form. *'Uratarod:' A staff/fishing rod that is used by in his Imagin form. *'Kintaros Ax:' An axe that is used by in his Imagin form. *'Ryuvolver:' A shotgun that is used by in his Imagin form. *' :' A sword that is used by . *' :' A halberd/axe hybrid weapon that is used by . *' :' A -designed broadsword that is used by . }} Equipment Devices * - Quantum's transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. * - Quantum's personal smartphone that can transform into the Quantum Cyclone or any Rider Machine. * - Quantum's mini-support robots. * - A device that deploys minidrones. * - Devices that are used in Skull's transformation, Adam uses the Skull memory in this form. ** - Latest model of Gaia Memories, Adam used one, the Skull Memory which was later destroyed alongside the other T2 Gaia Memories. * - A device that scans the O Medals. * - Poseidon's transformation trinkets. ** - Allows Adam to transform into Poseidon. ** - Uses for the Deepest Harpoon and the Ridevendor. * - Black Fourze's small devices that allow him access to that Switch's Module when activated in the Fourze Driver. * - Gives access to Dark Wizard's spells, depending on which style the ring is. * - Carrier strap for Dark Wizard's rings. * - Dark Wizard's familiars. * - Gives access to Dark Gaim's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used. * - Carrier strap for Dark Gaim's Musou Saber. * - Gives access to Charge's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used. * - Gives Charge's additional forms and powers, depending on which car is used. * - Gives access to Zero Ghost's forms and powers, depending on which Eyecon is used. * s - Genesis' transformation trinkets. * - Carrier strap for Genesis' Rider Gashats. * - A stethoscope-like device. * - Scorpion's transformation trinkets. Weapons * - Quantum's primary weapon. * - Quantum's personal weapons as alternate Kamen Riders. ** - Quantum's personal weapon as Skull. ** - Quantum's personal weapon as Poseidon. ** - Quantum's personal weapon as Black Fourze in Elek States. ** - Quantum's personal weapon as Black Fourze in Fire States. ** - Quantum's personal weapon as Dark Wizard, accessed through Connect. ** - Quantum's personal side weapon as Dark Gaim. ** - Quantum's personal weapon as Dark Gaim in Blood Orange Arms. ** - Quantum's personal weapon as Dark Gaim in Lime Energy Arms. ** - Quantum's personal weapon as Charge. ** - Quantum's personal weapon as Zero Ghost. ** - Quantum's personal weapon as Zero Ghost in Toucon Boost Damashii. ** and - Quantum's personal weapon as Genesis. ** - Quantum's personal weapon as Genesis in Robot Combat Gamer Level 3. ** - Quantum's personal weapon as Scorpion. * - Weapon given to him by . Vehicles * - Quantum's Rider Machine. ** - Alternative machine form accessed through Quantum Phone. ** - Alternate machine form accessed through Quantum Phone. ** - Alternate machine form accessed through Quantum Phone. ** - Alternate machine form accessed through Quantum Phone. ** - Alternative machine form accessed through Quantum Phone. ** - Alternative machine form accessed through Quantum Phone. ** - Alternative machine form accessed through Quantum Phone. ** - Alternative machine form accessed through Quantum Phone. ** - Alternative machine form accessed through Quantum Phone. * - A heavily armed combat motorcycle stolen from . * - A motorcycle given to him by . Others * - A train ticket used by passengers of the time trains to get to their desired timelines. Adam had an infinity ticket allowing passage on the . * - A special cellular-like device that all of the possess, functioning as their belt buckles and communicators. Adam had a magenta-colored Rainbow Pass allowing him to enter the . Given the fact the Rainbow Passes are the paper passes that and the others all used as kids, it's unknown how Adam gained one. Category:Superjokertv Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization Category:Police Category:Faust Category:Non human riders Category:Card Riders Category:Rider Creator